The Crack of Doom
by SilverPriestess
Summary: A new year starts,Sesshoumaru finds himself sharing a house and university with Kagome and Inuyasha in Kyoto.The past comes back as Kikiyou to haunt Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru learns to love,and Naraku lusts after Kagome and lurks in the shadows for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though we claim our ownership of Riku!

Hello people (wave, wave)! Here you go, the first chapter of The Crack of Doom

Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Back Home <strong>

The sky was bathed in the golden hue of the setting sun. The air was crisp and cool. A slight wind caused the dry leaves of a young cherry tree to descend to the ground. Winter would soon cover the earth under its white blanket of snow.

He watched the steam from his tea rise and slowly disappear into the air. He sighed and took the ceramic cup into his hands, feeling the warmth against his palms. He sipped his tea and closed his eyes enjoying the slight tingle as it slowly trickled down his throat.

Sesshoumaru finished his tea and hoisted himself from the couch. He pulled a jacket over himself and smoothly strolled out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Yumi, are you ready yet? They'd be here any minute now." Kagome called out.<p>

"In a minute, Kagome." Yumi called back from her room.

Kagome sighed and walked to the balcony of Yumi's apartment. She glanced at the setting sun. It was beautiful, just like always, yet each sunset was different from the other. A gentle breeze caressed her face and dark tresses. She closed her eyes and let a small smile touch her lips.

Today was her last day in Kobe. She'd go home for winter and then… she shrugged, time would tell. She'd have to wait patiently to see what fate had to offer her. For now she had to say goodbye to her four friends whom she had met during her high school years. Would they ever cross her path, this she was not sure, but they had a special place in her heart. Never would she forget the three years she had spent with them.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yumi they're here. Are you ready yet?" She called out as she walked to the door.

"Be there in a minute Kagome. I can't get this bun right." Yumi's voice was heard from behind the oak door.

Kagome smiled as she reached for the door.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home" A silver haired youth announced as he entered the huge living room of his abode, only to be disappointed to be greeted by a servant.<p>

"I'm sorry Inuyasha–sama, but Izayoi–sama is not home. She'll be here soon though. Taisho–sama expects you to meet him in his study in an hour. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Have someone take care of my luggage and I want something to eat. Have someone bring it to my room" He walked past Myoga but paused before adding, "Is my know–it–all bro home?"

"No Inuyasha–sama, Sesshoumaru–sama will arrive tomorrow." He answered as he bowed.

Inuyasha nodded and made his way into the long passage that led to his room.

_Wonder what's keeping him. Mom said he'd come today._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru parked his car in front of a small restaurant. He entered the restaurant and took his usual seat by the window. He looked out of the window and gazed at the starlit sky.<p>

So far everything in the University was rather uneventful. Nothing was out of the usual, he had topped in the whole University, he was a favorite among the teachers, there were hundreds of annoying, pathetic girls who fell at his feet and he had won the kendo tournament. None of these were new to him. It had been like this since…. First grade?

"Sesshoumaru?" an elderly voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes I'll have my usual order." He said not bothering to look up.

She nodded and left for the kitchen to bring his order.

Taking and deep breath he took in the warm aroma of the Japanese traditional cooking. He sighed inwardly. This was one of the few places where he felt peaceful. Everything about this place was special. Not many people came here and most of those who did were old and withered. Here, no one cared for him, no one noticed him, just the way he liked it. Here, he would be away from the mindless chatter of the pathetic girls who found him 'cute'. It irked him. It certainly did. There were times when he believed that that his charm was much of a curse than a boon.

The spicy aroma of ginger tea brought him back to reality. In front of him lay his order, a bowl of miso soup, norimaki and ginger tea. He gingerly sipped his ginger tea while his thoughts wandered home. He looked forward to going home tomorrow and meeting her, as it had been almost a year since they had seen each other. He hated to admit, even to himself, but he missed her. But he would not have to worry about that anymore since she would soon come to live with him. But his younger sibling on the other hand was a completely different story altogether. Though it had been a long while since they had met his ever – annoying, hot headed, idiotic brother, he was not keen to meet him. Why? They hated each other but the reason… he never pondered over that, or so he told himself.

A glance at his watch made him realize the amount of time he had spent in the restaurant. He quickly finished his dinner and after placing a few yen on the table, he quietly left

The night was crisp. He pulled his jacket tightly around him. A slight frown marred his features. He would have been home by now had it not been his father, who urged him to take a look at a new house his father wanted to buy.

He got into his car and drove down the streets of Kyoto.

... ... ...

Ten minutes later, he parked his car in front of a huge house. He checked the address his father had given him earlier.

The house looked beautiful under the pale moonlight. It was traditional yet modern at the same time. A broad gravel path with bonsai trees on either side, led to a sizable car park. The path then split in two, one leading to a koi pond and the other to the front porch of the house. On the porch stood an old man, who leaned against one of the pillars, staring at the moon.

Sesshoumaru warily walked up to the man and stood beside him. The old man had not noticed him or so Sesshoumaru thought.

"I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho. Father, had–"

"Yes I know. I have been waiting you for the past hour and 2 minutes." The old man turned to face him, anger and annoyance clearly etched on his face. "Do you know the meaning of the word punctuality? Don't you ever keep your word? You call me and tell me you'll be here at 8:00. Do you know the time now? Its 9:02. What were you doing? Dating? In the disco?"

Sesshoumaru watched the man with great interest. _How dare he accuse this Sesshoumaru of deeds I never did. _"I did not call you to fix an appointment with you. Do not make allegations against this -"

"Now you lie to me? Young men these days, all the same. All they care about is girls. No respect for elders, no –"

"You, old man, will not compare me with any worthless perverts. I am here to see if this house is worth my standards. So I suggest you get to the point and stop bickering." Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion, his face as blank as a wall and eyes piercing; quiet opposite to what he really felt. He smirked as he pictured himself strangling the old man who stood in front of him. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that this man was his father's friend and his father would not appreciate it if he 'behaved badly' towards his friend.

His eyes slightly widened when he heard the old man suddenly break into fits of laughter. "Sorry lad. I had to make sure you were Ashitaka's son. There is no doubt that you are; just like Ashitaka. He always held himself high in the air where no one could reach him." He chuckled before continuing. "Come in"

He led a very startled Sesshoumaru into a well-furnished living room.

"Take a seat," he said as he sat on one of the cushions placed around a low table near the hearth. Sesshoumaru sat across the man and looked around the room.

On the left side, from where he was seated stood a grand TV stand. In the center of the room stood a round glass table with two couches on both side and a sofa between the couches. Beautiful paintings decorated the pure white walls.

Sesshoumaru turned to the man who stared at him.

"I'm Totousai," he said and bowed his head. Sesshoumaru acknowledged the greeting with a slight nod.

"Ashitaka had called me this morning to tell me that you would come. Since I have never seen you before, I had to make sure you _were_ his son. A young man came to me this morning calling himself Ashitaka's son but I wasn't sure. It turned out that he was a pawn sent by _him_." Sesshoumaru raised his elegant eyebrow slightly in question. Totousai laced his fingers and leaned forward before continuing. "Since Taisho and Higurashi merged their companies together, 16 years ago, there was one person who has been plotting to break them apart. He will do anything in his power to regain his father's title as the World's No.1 businessman, a title his father lost all those years ago, since the two companies merged. And soon his plans will be put into action and you and the Higurashis are in danger." Totousai sat back.

"And who may I ask is this person plotting against us?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Ah! That my son, only time will reveal. It is not in my power to tell you that. I can only warn you." Totousai replied, his voice as calm as ever. "Did you have your dinner?" He offered, turning the conversation in a 180 degree.

"How did you know about him?" Sesshoumaru asked ignoring his last offer.

"I have my sources. Now tell me, did you have dinner?" He completely brushed the subject aside.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied as he watched the fire in the hearth.

"Would you like something to drink then? Maybe some sake?"

"No, I believe it's past your bedtime. So I suggest we finish this deal soon." His voice was cold and his face was impassive.

"Yes. Please follow me. I'll show you around."

Totousai stood up and motioned Sesshoumaru to follow him. He slid a shoji screen that led into a dining room. There stood a dining table with 10 chairs around it in the center of the room.

A large cupboard with china plates and cups stood against a wall. Next to it stood a cupboard with ceramic bowls and dishes. More paintings adorned the opposite wall. A large window opened to give a beautiful view of the garden. Two steps from the dining room led them to a well-arranged, neat kitchen. A small door from the kitchen led them into the back garden.

They walked back to the living room and Totousai led Sesshoumaru through a passage opposite the dining room. On either side of the passage were six large identical bedrooms with attached baths. Each room had a queen size bed, a bedside table, a bookshelf, a writing table, a dresser and a spacious wardrobe. _What does father want Rin and I to do in such a big house?_ Sesshoumaru wondered as he inspected the room. At the end of the passageway was a common bath.

"So do you find this humble abode 'worth your standards'?" Totousai asked in a mocking tone as they walked back to the living room.

Sesshoumaru said nothing

"I'll take the silence as a yes. I'll tell Ashitaka that you liked the house." Totousai sat on one of the cushions and gestured Sesshoumaru to sit down as well.

"I did not give you any indications that I like this place." Sesshoumaru said not bothering to sit down. He needed to leave. It had been a long day.

"Well shall I tell him that you did not like the place then?" Totousai asked innocence etched on his face. But Sesshoumaru could see that he was actually enjoying all this.

He closed his eyes to keep his anger in check before answering. "_I_ will personally speak with him and let you know our decision tomorrow"

With this, Sesshoumaru left.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened the door and greeted Eri, Ayumi and Hojo with a warm smile.<p>

"You look great Kagome" Hojo commanded as he entered.

"Thanks Hojo-kun" Kagome said a slight blush threatening to creep in to her cheeks.

They made themselves comfortable on the couches.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Eri asked her voice low and sounded as if she would cry any minute.

"Anything you guys want to" Kagome answered trying to sound cheerful._ Hell she'd miss them._

Yumi choose to enter the living room then. Her eyes were red and swollen, yet no one said anything. The whole group sat in silence, each lost in their own thought.

"Any ideas you guys?" Kagome asked trying to cheer the solemn group up.

Eri, Yumi and Ayumi stared at the floor while Hojo chose to stare at her face.

"Okay that's it!" Kagome said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "This might be our last night together and you guys want to be all gloomy and do nothing?"

"Kagome is right." Hojo said standing up. "I'll say let's go to the movies. Is that okay?"

The three girls nodded while Kagome flashed a grateful smile at Hojo. Flushing in embarrassment, Hojo followed the girls out of the apartment.

The moonlit sky was spared of any clouds. The stars twinkled and the breeze gently whispered in their ears. The five teenagers walked to Hojo's dark blue sedan and got in. The car smoothly sailed down the streets of Kobe with five very quiet passengers. The driver of the car broke the thick silence. "Cheer up you guys. Is this how you want to remember our last night together?"

"He does have a point there" Eri commented

There was a short pause, which was broken by a low grumble. All eyes turned to the driver of the sedan whose face was turning slightly pink. Fits of laughter were followed after another low grumble.

"Maybe we should grab something to eat before we do anything else." Ayumi said eyeing Hojo's red face. The others agreed and Hojo drove to a restaurant close by.

"You guys go in. I'll be there in a minute." Hojo said as they got out of the car.

The girls nodded and walked in to the traditional restaurant. The warm fragrance of herbs and spices greeted them as they entered the restaurant. The floor was covered with tatami mats and on the cream walls hung a variety of pictures and haiku. They scanned the restaurant and found an empty spot near one of the tokonama, which stood, next to an open window. The girls walked and sat down on the silk cushions placed around a low round table. Kagome glanced around the dimly lit restaurant. Her eyes fell on a haiku that adorned the wall.

"_Listen to the atmosphere; its singing_

_Life is young and beautiful_

_Each moment is benevolent_

_Each second is joy_

_This carven has found its destination of Love."_

She softly whispered to herself. She averted her gaze back to the table where her friends were looking at menu.

A young waitress came up to them and bowed. "Konbanwa. Would you like something to drink?" She asked formally.

"A friend of ours has to join us. We'll order after he comes, if that's okay." Ayumi replied.

"Hai" she bowed before leaving them to themselves.

"What movie are we going to?" Yumi asked

"What about Thor? It's playing at the Mots."

"Great! I wanted to go to that movie!" Kagome said, excitement etched in her tone.

"Umm…Kagome? Do you know that cute guy sitting behind you? He's been watching you since we came in." Eri said in a half whisper.

Kagome cautiously eyed the young man who sat on the table behind her. His long black hair cascaded down his back and pooled behind him. He wore black jeans and matching turtleneck pull over that brought out his well-toned person. He let a small smile touch his lips when Kagome's blue gray eyes met his turquoise colored ones, which greatly contrasted with his tanned skin. Kagome, flushed with embarrassment, turned to her friends who eagerly watched her.

He gracefully stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Who is that kawaii guy Kagome?" Eri, Yumi and Ayumi chorused together.

Before she could answer, Hojo walked in and sat beside her. "Which guy?" He asked curiously as he watched Kagome's flushed face.

"Hey, Hojo-kun what took you so long?" Kagome asked sweetly trying to change the subject.

"Never mind that! Who were you talking about?" Hojo inquired.

"A really cute guy –"Eri started

"With nice long hair –"Yumi joined in.

"Who was really tall and well built –"Ayumi continued.

"And just smiled at Kagome" Together they finished.

"Why didn't you introduce us Kagome?" Yumi asked.

"Let's see…." She thoughtfully taped her pointer on her chin "Probably because I DON'T know the guy."

"You what! But the guy smi -"Yumi was interrupted by the waitress.

"Ano, would you like to order something?" She asked after a quick bow.

"I'll have some miso soup with rice crackers and some tea please. And what about you girls?"

"We'll have plain tea, udon and sushi."

"Is that all?"

"Yes for now."

The waitress nodded to Hojo, bowed and left.

Kagome turned to Hojo "We thought we could go to Thor. Is that okay?"

"Sure Kagome that's a good movie." Hojo smiled

"So Kagome you really don't –"Eri was interrupted by Kagome's cell-phone.

Kagome took her phone from her pocket and answered.

"Oh, hi dad."

Pause.

"I am fine. How are you?"

Pause.

"Yes, I am coming tomorrow. Is everything okay?"

Pause.

"What! Really!"

Pause.

"That's great!"

Pause.

"Yes I'll be home by lunch"

Pause.

"Good night dad. Love you."

"I got accepted into Kyoto University!" Kagome said as soon as she hung up.

"Congrats, Kagome! That's so cool!" Yumi exclaimed. "At least you'll be in Japan and not all the way in England like me" Yumi's voice was etched with sadness.

"Aw Yumi, look at the bright side. You get to study abroad. Look at me and Hojo, we're stuck in Kobe" Eri said trying to cheer her friend up. "And you'll get to meet your dad after all these years."

"Guess you're right." Yumi said a sad smile appeared on her features.

"Hey and its not like we'll never hear from each other or anything. That's what technology is for. You from England, Hojo and Eri from here, Kagome from Kyoto and I from Yokohama can always keep in touch." Ayumi said trying to sound happy.

Yumi simply nodded and sighed. Their food soon arrived and they silently ate it.

"The movie!" Yumi shouted all of a sudden.

The restaurant suddenly became quiet and all eyes fell on them. Yumi looked around, her face glowed with embarrassment.

"We forgot about the movie. It must have started half an hour ago," She continued lowering her voice, when the restaurant went back to normal.

"Oh well why don't you guys come to my house and we could do something." Hojo suggested.

They all agreed and finished their food.

Half an hour later, Hojo parked his car in front of his house. They entered the house and sat on the couches.

"Mom's not home. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Hojo asked.

"Sure" Eri replied.

... ... ...

_Two Hours Later,_

"Thanks Hojo-kun. I think we should leave now." Kagome stood up and stretched. Having her feet squished between a cushion and Yumi's back wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah" Eri yawned.

The five teens soon found themselves in Hojo's sedan. He dropped Ayumi, Eri and Yumi before parking his car in Kagome's house. They got out of the car; unknown to them a pair of turquoise eyes followed their every move.

"Thank you so much Hojo-kun." Kagome said unlocking the door.

"Umm… Kagome? I've something for you.'"Hojo said, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He took a little package out of his pocket and handed it to Kagome.

"Is this why you took so long to 'park your car'?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well yeah." Hojo answered, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

Kagome smiled as she opened the package. Inside she found a small velvet box that contained a silver bracelet with a pale pink stone that glowed brilliantly.

"It's beautiful." Kagome breathed out." You shouldn't have.

Hojo blushed." I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00"

Kagome nodded and waved goodbye to Hojo. She waited at the door until his car went out of sight. She looked at the bracelet and smiled before going into her house.

... ... ...

The owner of the pair of turquoise orbs soundlessly emerged from the shadows. He and strode to his motorbike parked a few paces away and drove off into the darkness.

... ... ...

The morning sunlight reflected out of the blue-grey eyes of Kagome Higurashi as she waved goodbye to her friends who waved back as the train slowly pulled out of the station. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw her friends cry. Holding back her tears she sighed as the four figures disappeared.

A tall figure with long black hair walked past her and settled himself behind her.

'_Good-bye Kobe…'_ Kagome thought as the train sped away from the city…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was about to open his room when he heard her familiar voice call out to him. "Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama, did you know that Rin is going with Sesshoumaru-sama to Kyoto next month. And Taisho-sama said you would be coming too. A pretty lady is coming with us and she is bringing someone to play with Rin."<p>

" WHAT! This can't be true!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Rin doesn't lie. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like Rin lying" Rin said as a matter of fact, looking at a very stunned Inuyasha. "Does Inuyasha-sama want to help make a welcome home greeting card for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

". .Umm…. maybe later Rin"

"Ok, Inuyasha-sama" Rin said skipping off into her room

Inuyasha stood still for a moment digesting the information before dashing off into his father's study.

"… Yes Ryu. Please join us for dinner tomorrow. And make sure you bring your family. Don't be la-"

"FATHER, is it true that you plan to put me and Sesshoumaru under the same roof!" Inuyasha exclaimed interrupting the telephone conversion between the business partners: Ashitaka Taisho and Ryu Higurashi.

"Excuse me Ryu" Taisho placed his hand over the receiver and calmly looked at Inuyasha.

"Good afternoon son. Glad to see you are back. I will get back to you soon" Taisho said his voice dangerously calm.

Inuyasha stared blankly at his father. He shrugged and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, listening to his father continue the telephone conversation.

"Sorry about the interruption Ryu. Sesshoumaru will be back tomorrow. I assigned him to take a look at Totosai's house." There was long pause.

"Yes Ryu I am hoping that their stay together would bring our families closer". Taisho continued with a low chuckle

Inuyasha cracked an eye open and saw Taisho looking at him with a twinkle in his eye.

After a few silent moments Taisho finally spoke. "We'll plan the rest at dinner, tomorrow." He placed the receiver back on the phone and took a deep breath and faced Inuyasha the twinkle in his eye disappeared and was replaced by annoyance.

"Inuyasha sit" Taisho commanded his voice spared of any emotion.

Inuyasha clumsily walked up and sat on a chair in front of his father's desk. "Father what are you thinking put-" Inuyasha was cut off by a stern look from Taisho.

"Inuyasha, I did not send you to school to learn to act like an uncivilized caveman. Don't you know better than to barge into my study? I-" Taisho said while taking an envelope from his drawer.

"But dad-"

"Do not interrupt me Inuyasha" Taisho warned before continuing, "You got selected into Kyoto University and you will live with your brother. Rin will be accompanying you as well. You and Sesshoumaru will act civil to each other and not bring the roof down as Ryu's daughter will be living with you."

'_This is the pretty lady Rin mentioned?'_

"Are you paying attention to what I am saying Inuyasha?" Taisho's voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Umm…yes of course dad"

"Then, I presume that you do not have any problems with the arrangements, son?" Taisho questioned his voice alarmingly low.

"… No problem at all dad" Inuyasha replied nervously, not liking the tone of his father's tone of voice.

"Good, well did you meet your mom?" Taisho asked warming up.

"Not yet" Inuyasha said getting up from the chair "Dad, what was that plan you mentioned earlier?"

Taisho smirked "Patience Inuyasha, time would reveal everything."

Inuyasha eyed Taisho suspiciously before exiting the study and walking to his room.

"Inuyasha-sama" Yushiko walked up to him. "Izayoi-sama requires your presence in the dining room."

"Dining room? Great!" Inuyasha said grinning wildly and following Yushiko to the dining room.

... ... ...

"Yushiko, please bring Inuyasha his dinner" A lady in her forties commanded. Her black hair and pale skin illuminated her emerald eyes.

"Hey mom" Inuyasha greeted her. He took a seat on the large table on the other side of his mother.

"Oh, hi honey, how are you? You look so thin! Before you go to Kyoto, I'm going to make you as fat as- "

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Inuyasha whispered as he watched the amused face of Yushiko who placed the dinner on the table.

"Speaking of embarrassments, you better not do anything embarrassing at dinner tomorrow. Uncle Ryu and family are coming."

"Me? Embarrass? You know I wouldn't do that!" Inuyasha said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouthful!" She shouted angrily, her face flushing red.

"Calm down mother." Inuyasha said bursting into fits of laughter. "It's been so long since I irked you."

"Hn." She stood up and lifted her chin in a defined angle and started to walk away.

"Mom, I didn't mean to do that. I am sorry." Inuyasha pleaded.

Izayoi turned around and said in a mocking tone "I knew that. I was just having my share of fun." Izayoi laughed at a very annoyed Inuyasha before adding "Good night Inuyasha. I have to put Rin to sleep." She left the room, leaving Inuyasha to finish his dinner.

... ... ...

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha entered his room. The room was very tidy unlike how he had left it. As he looked around his room, his eyes fell on the picture. He walked up to the nightstand and took the picture.

"Kikyo where are you?" He whispered as he lay down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Okies! That's Chapter 1! Next up Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha meet in The New Beginnings! Don't forget to review! Sayounara….until we meet again!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We donot own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though we claim our ownership of Riku!

Ok here's chapter 2! Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews and adds into the lists! It really means a lot! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The New Beginnings<strong>

The first rays of the sun washed the sky with its warm glow as Sesshoumaru walked out of his apartment. He glanced at the sky before getting into his car. He started his black sports car and set off towards his home.

A couple of hours later, Sesshoumaru entered Osaka and soon found himself in the middle of a traffic jam. A light frown passed over his forehead.

"Damn the traffic!" he cursed under his breath.

Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, patiently waiting for the traffic to move forward. His thoughts wondered back to Totousai's words_; 'You and the Higurashis are in danger.'_ Should he tell his father? But Totousai was known for his love of riddles and tricks, wasn't he? But he had looked so serious. Then again, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned his acting skills were good. He had to –

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He took his phone out of his leather jacket and flipped it open. He switched into hands free mode before answering.

"Good morning father." He rested the phone on the steering wheel as his thumb and pointer held it in place.

"Up already? When will you be reaching home?" His father's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"In about an hour, depends on the traffic." He said as his car slowly moved forward a few feet before stopping again.

"Talk to you at breakfast." Taisho's voice was calm.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said before hanging up. The traffic slowly moved forward and came to a halt after a few minutes.

He sighed inwardly before turning on the radio.

… … …

Sesshoumaru parked his car in the garage next to one of his father's cars. He got out and took his luggage from the trunk.

A pair of small hands latched themselves around his legs as soon as he entered the house. "Sesshoumaru-sama you're finally here! Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama so much! Did Sesshoumaru-sama miss Rin?" A pair of wide chocolate brown eyes stared into Sesshoumaru's slightly softened golden orbs. "Look what Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama?" She unlatched herself from Sesshoumaru and held out a folded piece of white paper with 'Welcome Sesshoumaru-sama' written in red in the front. Sesshoumaru took the 'greeting card' from her small hand and patted her head. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama like it?" Rin asked excited. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and started to walk forward with Rin circling around his legs and talking about nothing in particular.

After having a servant take his luggage to his room, he walked into the dining room where his father sat at the head of the table with his mother next to him. Sesshoumaru took his usual seat opposite his mother and Rin sat next to him.

"Oh honey, how are you?" His mother asked as soon as he took his seat. "Are you eating properly? Do you get enough sleep?"

"I am fine and yes." Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's usual questions. But the next thing she asked took Sesshoumaru by surprise.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Mother, so far I believe my eye sight is perfect." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically, annoyed at his mother.

Before Izayoi could continue, a loud yawn was heard. At the door was a sluggish Inuyasha who stood stretching, one hand rubbing his half closed eyes with the back of his hand. He stumbled into the room and sat next to his mother.

"G'morning everyone. Hey bro." Inuyasha said as he rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. A lock of his silver hair fell over his shoulder.

"Good morning brat." Sesshoumaru said boredom evident in his voice.

"Sesshoumaru don't start already! Don't you see that Inuyasha is being nice to you?" Izayoi scolded.

A pair of sleepy amber eyes shot open.

"But mother, I only meant brother in Russian." Sesshoumaru said faking innocence

Inuyasha, now fully awake, glowered at his brother. "Sesshoumaru you're here already? And was I being nice to you? Damn it! What the hell was I thinking! This is the worst day of my life…so far. And to think that I have to stay in the same damn house with you in Kyoto!"

"Father, what is he talking about?" Sesshoumaru turned to his father, who was enjoying this amusing show.

"Sesshoumaru-sama did not know about Inuyasha-sama, a pretty lady and Rin's new friend coming to stay with us in Kyoto?" Rin asked in astonishment.

"I take it that this would be the reason behind your deal with Totousai." Sesshoumaru said coldly, raising his silver eyebrow. Taisho took a deep breath, but before he could speak, Sesshoumaru continued. "And who is this 'pretty lady' that Rin speaks of? To make myself clear, I do not wish to be accommodated under the same roof with him or any worthless girls." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha who glared back.

"You think I want to stay with you? I rather starve than to stay with you. That would be the worse thing ever!" Inuyasha went on about arrogant; know- it- all brothers who are too proud, while Sesshoumaru watched him, uninterested in his dull bickering.

"Inuyasha, quiet. You will not interrupt me while I speak." Taisho said, quieting the two silver haired youths. "As I told Inuyasha, you both _will_ stay together and Ryu's daughter and his son will accompany you. Do I make myself clear?" Taisho rose and exited the room.

"You're father is right and I need to talk to you two. Does breakfast sound good?" Izayoi suggested.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nodded.

Breakfast was soon brought to them and they quietly ate it.

"Sora-chan!" Rin smiled at the young girl who entered room.

"What is it Sora?" Izayoi asked glancing at the youth.

"Rin's sensei has arrived and she requires her presence."

"Does Rin have to go study today?" Rin asked with a pout.

"Come to me when you are finished, Rin. I have something for you." Sesshoumaru said, watching the cute face Rin had made.

"Really? Yay!" Rin got up and skipped away behind Sora. Sesshoumaru watched her excitedly talk to Sora. Izayoi cleared her throat to get the attention of both her sons. Sesshoumaru directed his glance towards his mother while Inuyasha who was absorbed on his food quickly shot his head up.

"Sesshoumaru, Ryu and family are coming over for dinner tonight. As I told Inuyasha yesterday, I want you two to act perfectly civil to each other and not mortify us by your continuous, never ending feud. Also you both are to keep Ryu's children; Kagome and Sauta company during and after dinner. We have things to take care of and do not wish to be disturbed. You will take care of Rin and Shippou as well." Izayoi stated staring at her sons who stared back at her with different degrees of astonishment and annoyance playing in their eyes.

A servant came to take their plates away. "Excuse me boys, I need to have a word with your father." Izayoi stood up and started walking away. She stopped at the doorway and said over her shoulders "You two better practice being civil to each other now. And do no let me hear any commotion." Izayoi smiled at them before leaving.

Minutes ticked by while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat glaring at each other.

Outside, the first flakes of snow kissed the earth, leaving the earth white and pure. The skies were dark and the waters of the lake reflected the cold and somber color. Yet, all this was not enough to cool the hatred that existed in the hearts of the young silver haired brothers.

The silence was thick and suffocating, yet neither willed to talk. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha, boredom painted onto his features. Why was he sitting here? Ah yes, His mother wanted them to act 'civil'. He had to admit, he had been sitting in Inuyasha's presence for a while now and had yet to bring the roof down.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, thinking along the same lines as his brother.

A squeal of delight brought them out of their stupor. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin's sensei said Rin doesn't have to study today, will Sesshoumaru-sama give Rin that something now?"

Sesshoumaru hoisted himself from his chair and quietly gestured Rin to follow him.

Inuyasha watched Rin skip behind Sesshoumaru before retiring to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rin entered Sesshoumaru's bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed and watched eagerly as Sesshoumaru opened his suitcase and took a big, white cuddly teddy bear. He watched her smile even broader showing off her gaped teeth as he handed her the teddy bear.<p>

"Thank You so much Sesshoumaru-Sama! Rin loves it! Can Rin play with it now?" She asked, impatiently jumping out of the bed. Rin hugged his leg and ran out of the room talking to her 'new best friend'.

Was he ever so carefree? Yes he was but that was a long time ago, before Inuyasha was born. Sesshoumaru shook his head clearing the disturbing thoughts. He walked to his bookshelf and scanned through the books. He pulled out A Tale of Genji and settled on his armchair before letting himself get engrossed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slowly walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He flopped on his beanbag and stared at the ceiling. A pair of brown eyes flashed in front of him. He closed his eyes tying to block out the past that was creeping to the surface of his mind. He wanted to forget her. He'd tried to but every night she'd be there in his dreams.<p>

When was the first time he'd seen her? Yes. Three winters ago, she'd joined his High School late in November. She had claimed the title as the best archer in a month.

Unknown to both, they started liking each other. They'd gone out many a times. She'd come home with him for winter once. They were very happy. Each moment with her was blissful.

But fate had other plans for them. In one day everything had come crashing in front of them.

A month ago her parents died in a car crash. And from the next day no one saw her. The school had said her guardian had taken her out of Japan.

Not a word was heard from her since.

_Kikiyou..._

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He brought his hand up to his cheeks. A tear had escaped. He shook his head and dried his cheeks. He stood up and walked across the room. He sat on his rolling chair and logged on his computer. This should distract him until lunch.

* * *

><p>The train gradually pulled up to the platform. Kagome patiently waited for the other passengers from her compartment to leave. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a person with flowing black hair departing the train, obscured in-between the crowds of chattering people.<p>

'Was that the guy I saw at the restaurant yesterday' Kagome wondered as she got out of the train. 'No it couldn't be, but it loo-'

"Konnichiwa lady"

Kagome looked up at the person who had interrupted her thoughts. A warm smile appeared on her lips as she recognized the old man with graying hair and thick mustache as her dad's driver.

"Konnichiwa Hataru" She replied back as Hataru took some of her luggage.

They walked to the car engaged in general inquiries and other pleasant conversation. Kagome quietly slid in to the back seat and the car soon joined other vehicles on the busy road. It slowly began to move towards her house.

She stared out at the sky as the clouds concealed the vermilion sun behind its thick blanket blocking out the flood of sunshine the sun had generously poured forth.

A light breeze passed. Winter was approaching soon. Winter meant misery to some while joy to others. Kagome marveled at the fact how life and nature were so closely connected. Each climate held a significant emotion to different people. The poor despised the winter for it destroyed their lands and froze few to death in their small huts. The rich cherished the winter for it was the only time of the year for some to spend time with their families and for others to sooth their greedy desires with the money that flowed in during the holiday seasons. The children on the other hand looked forward to the gifts, snowman and snowball fights the winter was bound to bring. Ah, such were the innocence of the children. Kagome wondered what this winter had in store for her. She had an odd feeling that it was going to be something very interesting.

She was so absorbed in thought that she hardly noticed they had arrived in her house.

She got out of the car and strolled to her house. She was greeted by her anxious mother at the door, who hugged her fiercely.

"Hello sweetheart! How are you? How was your journey? Have you been eating junk food?"

"Give it a rest already, Sakura. Kagome just came in. You didn't even let her sit-down." A tall well-built figure emerged and stood behind Kagome's mother. His long dark hair stopped just above his waist. "We have to talk to her later anyway." His cerulean orbs met his wife's gray ones which reflected his merriment. Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Higurashi diverted his gaze to his daughter and said with an innocent smile "Kagome dear, are you going to stand there all day?"

Kagome gave a last doubtful look to her parents before shrugging her shoulders and entering her house. _There's something very wrong. Yup. Hello trouble, here I come._

Upon entering the living room she was greeted by Sauta and Shippou who were trying to protect their video games from grandpa who claimed them to be 'evil'. She soon met grandpa who was chasing them with scrolls in his hand. Kagome watched the scenario with bewilderment dancing in her eyes. She shook her head. Some things never change, she thought as she ascended the stairs to her room.

Kagome entered her room and closed the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling and soon drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up feeling something heavy on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shippo curled up in ball beside her with his head on her stomach. She smiled softly while trying to sit up without waking the small child. Having accomplished the task, she placed his head on her thigh. She tenderly stroked his soft locks as she watched him sleep.

Her little brother. How much she'd missed him. Since the first day, when her father brought him from the orphanage, they had had a special bond between them, as if they had been connected in the past. There was something that pulled her to him. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed. How long had he been here? Five years? But it seemed as though they had known each other forever. A slight knock on the door roused Kagome from her train of thoughts.

"Come in please." She called out softly.

A tall, young, well-build male with brown eyes revealed himself at the door.

"Konnichiwa, Lad-... I mean Kagome"

"Konnichiwa Haru. No formalities between us remember? Okay maybe just in front of mom and dad." Kagome said softly.

"Whatever you say, Kagome. I came to tell yo-"

"Haru! Softly! Shippou is sleeping." She shouted as loud as a whisper would allow.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Ryu-sama and Sakura-sama wants you in the living room" Haru whispered back with an evil gleam in his eye, that Kagome failed to notice as she was busy getting out of bed without waking Shippou up. She tucked Shippou in and turned to Haru.

"Would you tell them I'll be there in about half an hour? I need a shower" She said quietly.

Haru nodded and left the room.

Kagome had a quick shower and changed her clothes before checking on Shippou, who was still asleep, and exiting the room. She descended the stairs to the living room where she found her parents discussing something seriously. They came to an abrupt stop as soon as they saw her.

"Hello there dear. Come now have a seat, won't you?" Her mother said with a bright smile plastered on her face. Kagome suspiciously walked to the couch and sat opposite her parents.

"What's going on? You two act weird." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay Ryu you tell her." Sakura turned to Ryu.

"No you tell her." He said "you're the one who's more excited about this."

"Now we discussed about this already and plus you're the one who came up with the idea." Her mother insisted.

"No, no you will te-"

"Will one of you tell me what's going on!" Kagome's annoyed voice broke through the argument. Her father sighed and began thus:

"You got accepted into Kyoto University."

"Oh really? What a surprise." She said sarcasm thick in her voice. "I know there's more where that came from."

"Well you are to live in Kyoto with Taisho's sons." Her mother continued calmly.

Kagome stared at her parents for a while before speaking. "You're kidding right? I mean I've not even met them before. Not to mention I'll be the only girl about. Does that ring a bell anywhere? I won't go to Kyoto and live with MEN I don't know"

"They are not bad boys. They're very charming, well-mannered, polite, young men Kagome. I think you all will become good…. friends. And you will get to know them tonight when we go over for dinner." Her mother said with a smile.

"That still does not solve the problem of me being the only girl" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in a haughty manner.

"That has been taken care of. Taisho's daughter will also join you." Her father said calmly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped her hands on her laps. Her anger rose instantly. "You two are just…argh" she threw her hands in exasperation and stomped out of the room.

"Mission accomplished." Her mother said in a robotic tone.

"No. This is just the beginning. Our mission will be complete when we see our daughter settled in the Taisho household." Ryu said with a smirk.

"Yes" Sakura nodded. She knit her eyebrows in together and continued after slight pondering. "I wonder who will win her heart. Both of them are 'cute' as they put it now-a-days, though I believe the elder one's 'cuter' than the younger. The elder one is calm as the younger one's rash. The younger one's open as the older one's reserved. It's really a tough choice. If it was me now who wo-"

"Ahem. I am still here, you know?" Ryu said looking hurt.

"I did not say they look better than you did I?" She said, a look of innocence painted on her face.

Ryu smiled and stood up. "Well I've got work to do." He reached a hand out "won't you help me?"

Sakura took it and stood up. "Of course", she said with a warm smile and they exited the room.

… … …

The owner of a pair of brown eyes ran in search of Kagome as soon as he saw them exit the living room. "Wait till Kagome hears this."

* * *

><p>Alrighty! There's Chapter 2! Next up Forced to Meet! Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet...and darkness looms close by...<p>

Keep the reviews coming people! ^_^ Love y'all! take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope!

Here's chapter 3!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Forced To Meet<strong>

"So what are we going to do about 'eavesdropping Souta? We can't have Kagome know about this." Sakura asked as they entered the study.

Higurashi sighed before replying, "We'll decide when the time comes, but first things first." He summoned Haru into the study.

"Bring Sauta in, won't you?" Ryu said with a smirk.

Haru spared a knowing glance before leaving.

* * *

><p>Kagome stomped off into the shrine muttering about 'inconsiderate parents and their friends with damned sons.' She sat on the shrine steps, trying to calm herself. She raised her eyes to sky above and gazed at the flock of birds that flew south to escape the harsh winter, which had set upon the lands of Japan. She felt a pair of small hands cover her eyes, blocking her view.<p>

"Guess who Kagome-chan!" She heard a small, excited voice behind her.

"Umm… Shippou?"

"Gee Kagome, how did you guess?" Shippou said with a pout as he sat next to Kagome. Kagome playfully ruffled his hair and Shippou tried to smooth it, annoying him to no means, making Kagome laugh.

"Oh Shippou-chan you look so kawaii!" Kagome exclaimed between giggles and ruffled his hair again. Shippou looked at Kagome with fire in his little eyes.

"Uh-oh" Kagome said before running down the shrine steps with Shippou hot in her heals.

Kagome laughed all the while and turned to look at Shippou, who was still close behind her. She jerked and felt herself falling. Kagome swiftly twirled around and awkwardly 'lay' on the ground. She stayed there on the bed of soft grass, motionless and with her eyes closed. A small smile played about her small lips, which turned into a slight scowl when she heard a small concerned voice calling her name beside her.

Shippou saw Kagome hit the ground and had kept her eyes closed. He ran to her side and placed his tiny hand on her face while calling her name.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared into pair of concerned emerald eyes.

"Kagome! You are all right. When you did not open your eyes, I thought you died." He cried out as he hugged her neck tightly.

Kagome smiled, " I am fine Shippou"

Shippou looked up at her and smiled broadly. He moved away from her and waited for her to stand up. An evil gleam appeared in Kagome's eyes as she softly pushed Shippou onto the grass and tickled him mercilessly.

" St…ha… ha…. Stop… it… Ka…go…me." He breathed out in between his giggles.

Kagome tickled him until tears ran down his cheeks. She lay back on the grass and held a panting, still giggling Shippou close to her. She gazed at the clear sky above. _Isn't it time for lunch yet?_ She wondered _I'm starved_. As if an affirmative her stomach grumbled, breaking Shippou's little composure he had managed to collect into another fit of laughter.

Kagome smiled and sighed as the memory of another stomach grumbling incident flashed in her mind. _I'm gonna miss them so much_

Shippou stopped laughing and sat up. "I can't wait to go to Kyoto. I'm going to go to school! And the best part is we'll be together. I'll never miss you again!" Shippou exclaimed.

"What! You're coming too!" Kagome sat up and stared at Shippou. _Why didn't mom and dad tell me about that?_

"Oops" Shippou suddenly brought his tiny hands up to mouth. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He whispered. "Don't tell haha-ue and chichi-ue I told you this okay? Please?" He pleaded with his hands formed for prayer in front of him.

Kagome smiled at his antics and nodded. He launched himself onto Kagome's neck and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What's up you guys?" The duo turned around to find Sauta standing behind them, mirth and curiosity dancing in his brown orbs.

"Sauta! I haven't seen you all day!" Kagome said motioning him to sit next to her.

"Let's just say I've been busy doing some detective work." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Oh really? And what is so mysterious about here that requires your great spying abilities?" She paused before continuing. "Did 'jii-san hide your video games again?"

"Nope." Sauta pouted, but added, "This time its about your stay in Kyoto with the 'Taisho boys'."

"Spit it out!" Kagome eyed Sauta dangerously.

"What's in this for me?"

The dangerous look in her eyes quickly turned into one of affection. She plastered a broad sunny smile on her face. "Now Sauta, my SWEET LITTLE BROTHER, who LOVES his DEAR SISTER VERY MUCH, you know I'll always be there with you if you were in a situation. Remember the time I…I… err"

"But Kagome, I don't remember you doing anything for Sauta." Shippou said innocently.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Shippou and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

"Oops sorry." Shippou smiled.

"Ahem." Sauta loudly cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention. "Now sister dear, my superior intelligence tells that you have a new laptop." He quirked his eyebrows and grinned broadly. Kagome stared at him doubting his intentions.

"This is something very confidential you know. Aren't you curious?" Sauta asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Fine you can use my laptop during the vacation."

"But, I was thinking more like me getting your laptop forever." Sauta said hopefully.

"Sauta don't push it." Kagome spoke firmly. "Now tell me the 'confidential' information already."

"Do you promise to give me the laptop?"

"Yes I promise."

"You promise, promise?" Sauta asked, evidently enjoying getting his sister annoyed.

"Sauta!" Kagome looked at him angrily

"Okay, I am sorry" Sauta said with a wide smile and continued. "Well, after you left the hall, mom and dad were speaking about when their 'mission' as they called it, will be accomplished."

"What? You were eavesdropping!"

"I wouldn't exactly call that eavesdropping. It was more like helping my darling sister." Sauta said as he watched Shippou nod with a 'you-know-that's-not-true' look on his face. Sauta glared at Shippou promising torture before continuing. "Anyhow mom was talking about their mission being accomplished, and said it wouldn't be until you-"

Someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Three pairs of eyes turned towards the intruder who happened to be Haru.

"Sauta-"

"That's master Sauta for you." He said puffing his chest out.

"I am to escort you to the study this instant. If you would be kind enough to follow me _master_ Sauta." He said in a mocking tone.

"But this is not fair! What mission? What does it have to do with me?" Kagome whined.

"It will have to wait Kagome." Haru said, a smile playing about his lips.

"Well Kagome, sorry about this. But I must be off, let's go Haru." Sauta said as he stood up and dusted some imaginary dust off his pants and followed Haru into his parents' study.

Kagome's pout as he watched the retreating figure of Haru and Sauta soon turned into a frown when she heard her stomach grumbling.

"Wanna grab something to eat Shippou?" She asked as she stood up.

"Okay!" Shippou spoke excitedly as he skipped down the steps with Kagome close behind and off they went into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Haru knocked the door and entered when he heard a 'come in' from inside. Sauta timidly followed Haru.<p>

_What did I d o this time. Let's see… I didn't break anything, the results aren't out yet, I haven't picked any fights in school lately and I wasn't even mean to grandpa or Kagome or Shippou._ He thought as he walked towards his parent. He stared at his parents for a while before wailing "I didn't do anything. I promise."

"So you call hiding behind the flower pot and eavesdropping, nothing?" Sakura asked raising her delicate eyebrows.

"Um…heh…heh…" Sauta laughed nervously while he fiddled with his hands and blushed.

A small smile tugged Haru's lips as he watched Sauta.

"Don't you know eavesdropping is unacceptable?" Ryu reprimanded coolly as he glared down at his son who still fiddled nervously, not meeting his father's glare.

"But I didn't tell Kagome everything!" Sauta whined.

"Still, Sauta you know what you did was wrong. You will not come to the Taisho's tonight, but you will stay home and help grandpa in the shrine." Sakura coaxed her son.

"But mom…" Sauta shot his head up.

"No buts go to your room!" Ryu glared at Sauta who nodded dumbly before leaving.

"Kagome does not know about scheme, does she Haru?" Ryu asked Haru as soon as Sauta exited the room.

"Not yet Ryu-sama, but Lady Kagome has promised Sauta to let him use her laptop if he does tell her about it." Haru said.

"What do you suggest we do Haru?" He asked looking at his most trusted member of the staff.

Haru pondered over this before answering. "Maybe quieting him by giving in to his needs."

"You mean bribe my own son?" Sakura asked as she brought her hand up to her mouth in astonishment.

"We do not have a choice Sakura, You know Kagome is stubborn. She will not yield into this if she knows of the scheme." He turned to Haru before continuing "Haru, I trust you will take care of this."

"Yes Ryu-sama." He said before leaving to Sauta's room.

* * *

><p>Sauta glumly walked to his room, and plopped face down onto his bed. <em>This<em> _is so unfair. Now I might have to wait till tomorrow to get Kagome's laptop and I can't go to the dinner tonight._ He thought angrily.

There was a gentle knock on his door and Haru soon entered.

"What do you want?" Sauta asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what _you_ want" Haru said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Sauta asked s he sat up on his bed.

"You parents don't what Kagome to know about this"

"But Kagome promised me she would let me use her laptop if I told her" Sauta said.

"You get to use her laptop if you tell her and get your own if you _don't_" Haru suggested.

Sauta's eyes brightened and he replied. "I'd love to have my own laptop!"

"It's settled then?" Haru asked as he walked to the door.

"Yup!" He said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Shippou were about to leave the dining room when Ryu and Sakura entered and seated themselves. Kagome turned her head away from her parents in a huff.<p>

"Kagome, why must you be so angry with your parents?"

"I know, I know!" Shippou exclaimed excitedly.

_Really? I didn't tell him anything.'_

Shippou's voice interrupted Kagome's train of thoughts.

"Kagome did not like the Norimaki they served for lunch. Right, Kagome?" Shippou turned his bright green emerald eyes to her hopefully.

"Umm…that too." She said smiling and ruffling his brown bangs.

"Can I play now, haha-ue?"

"Yes you may Shippou but you must come back by four o' clock. Remember we have to go to your new friend's house today." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Arigatou haha-ue." Shippou ran out of the room.

"So Kagome, why are you angry besides the fact that you didn't like the Norimaki?"

"Why am I angry? For one I am forced to live with people I don't know, who happened to be two males and for two Sauta's been talking about this mission and it seems like you're hiding it from me" Kagome added with a pout.

Ryu and Sakura stared at each other and Ryu checked his watch before standing up "My meeting with Hakudoshi-san is starting in a while. I believe this will have to wait."

"Honey, be back as soon as you can" Sakura reminded before he left in a hurry.

"Excuse me, Sakura-sama, Lady Kagome's hair dresser is waiting for her in her room." Haru's deep voice was heard at the door.

"What! A hair dresser!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Now, now dear, don't keep the nice lady waiting. Haru won't you escort her." Sakura sweetly said, in a desperate effect to escape Kagome's questions.

Kagome stood abruptly "I can find my own room." She muttered as she walked past Haru.

* * *

><p>The night was crisp and cool. The crescent moon cast a luminous glow as Shippou, Ryu, Sakura and a still angry Kagome got in to the black limo. Shippou waved at Sauta who stood on the shrine steps holding a broom, as the car made its way to the Taisho household.<p>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, stop yawning, and sit straight before you wrinkle your clothes." Izayoi chided. "And both of you don't forget what I said about being civil to each other." She continued looking at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.<p>

"I, Sesshoumaru am always civil. It is he who always provokes me with his foolish acts."

"Do I ever act foolish?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you even want me to answer that?" He said sarcastically raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Hey what are yo-

Taisho entered the room and sent a warning glare at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, which caused the argument to end instantly.

"They have arrived" Yushiko announced from the door.

"We must go welcome them Izayoi." Taisho said as he walked to the door followed by Izayoi.

"All that arguing has made me thirsty. I need to get a drink of water. I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said as he left for the kitchen.

"Don't bother." Sesshoumaru commented taking a magazine from the side table next to the couch.

"Konbanwa Ryu, Konbanwa Sakura-chan, and wouldn't forget you Kagome dear and you too Shippou-chan, my you've grown tall." Izayoi said in one breath.

Kagome smiled politely, bewilderment dancing in her eyes.

"Konbanwa Izayoi-sama, Konbanwa Taisho-sama." Kagome said as she bowed low.

"Please, come in" Taisho beckoned them inside. He and Higurashi soon became absorbed in their own conversation, mostly of business.

"Haha-ue, Haha-ue?" Shippou whispered as he tugged Sakura's kimono. "Where's my new friend?" He asked impatiently when Sakura looked down on him.

"You are impatient, aren't you?" Sakura said playfully.

"What is Shippou-chan whispering?" Izayoi asked with a smile as she walked beside Sakura leaving Kagome to walk alone in the front.

Izayoi triumphantly congratulated herself, knowing when Kagome walked in to the living room only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were going to be present.

Kagome slowed down to stay close to her mother. She was still angry at her parents for making her stay with people she hardly knew. She came to an abrupt stop upon reaching the living room. All her anger melted away, as she gazed upon the majestic figure sitting on the couch casually flipping a magazine. Her mouth opened slightly in wonder.

Sesshoumaru spared a short glance at the person who was standing on the doorway before averting his gaze back to the magazine.

Kagome fumed at this. _How dare he! He could have at least said a hello!_

"Sesshoumaru, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome heard Izayoi's voice beside her.

"He went for a drink," Sesshoumaru's eyes danced in slight amusement as he watched Kagome gasp; "of water" He placed his magazine on the table, and gracefully walked up to them.

_I am supposed to live with this arrogant pompous jerk?_ Kagome pouted in disgust; _but I can't deny the fact that he's cute!_

"This is my eldest son Sesshoumaru." Izayoi waited for Sesshoumaru to acknowledge, who nodded curtly. "And Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome." She continued as Kagome bowed politely, though a shadow of her pout still remained in her features.

Inuyasha walked in to the living room and came to a sudden stop as he watched the figure who he believed to be Kikiyou. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness. He walked up to them as in a trance, his eyes still on her.

"I suggest you stop gaping at her like a fish" Sesshoumaru whispered to Inuyasha who snapped out of his stupor and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"This is Inuyasha, my younger son. Inuyasha, this is Kagome." Izayoi introduced them. They bowed to each other.

"Haha-ue are these my new friends?" Shippou asked confused.

Izayoi and Sakura laughed at this while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"No Shippou-chan, Rin is still upstairs. She is a bit shy." Izayoi said in between her laughs. "Sesshoumaru, would you go and get Rin?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and left.

"Forgive my manners." Izayoi flushed. "Please do sit sown."

They sat down and the ladies engaged themselves in pleasant conversation.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru entered Rin's room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed.<p>

"Rin, come downstairs." He stated.

"Rin is afraid, Sesshoumaru-sama. What if the pretty lady doesn't like Rin?" Rin said nervously.

Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief. "… 'Pretty lady' will like you." Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly.

Rin's eyes brightened at Sesshoumaru's words. She bounced off her bed and ran to Sesshoumaru, taking his long hands into her small ones.

"Let's go Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin can't wait to meet the pretty lady!" She exclaimed as she pulled (more like tried to pull) Sesshoumaru towards the door.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared at the girl who sat in front of him, smiling and occasionally talking to one of the ladies in the room; either his mother or her's. The resemblance between this girl and Kikiyou was astounding, yet on close inspection, both were different. Those eyes, the manner in which each held herself, everything was different; yet he couldn't take his eyes off her. Kikiyou once again crept into his memories. He blinked and pushed those painful thoughts aside. He forced his eyes away from her, and placed them on the little girl, who now entered with his brother.<p>

"Ah Rin-chan, come here." His mother beckoned her gently. Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru before timidly walking up to her mother.

Sesshoumaru gracefully placed himself next to Inuyasha. He smirked as he saw his brother frown in annoyance and earned a warning glare from his mother.

"Rin-chan, this Shippou-chan and Kagome." Izayoi introduced, "and this is Sakura-sama."

"Pleased to meet Shippou-chan, Kagome-sama, Sakura-sama." Rin bowed at each of them in turn.

"Pleased to meet you too, Rin-chan." Kagome smiled warmly. "Come here."

Rin sat next to Kagome and flashed a gape-toothed smile at her. "You _are_ a pretty lady Kagome-sama."

Kagome blushed while muttering a thank-you.

"Can Shippou-chan play with Rin in Rin's room?"

"Yes Rin, but you must come down as soon as you are called for dinner." She said as she watched Rin jump off the couch.

"Okay Izayoi-sama" She called out as she half-dragged Shippou to her playroom.

Izayoi and Sakura smiled at the sight and soon resumed their conversation, while Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared into space, occasionally sparing each other a glance.

_Odd hair, not to mention the eyes_ Kagome thought as she glanced at Sesshoumaru and then at Inuyasha. Her eyes slightly widened as a thought stuck her. _Rin! Rin's the girl mom was talking about; the girl who is supposed to go with me. But she's so young. I'll still be the only girl!_ All the anger against her parents returned, but thought better of it when her eyes wandered over to Inuyasha and finally rested on Sesshoumaru who caught her eye._ On second thought this might not be so bad after all. I mean these are the two cutest guys I know! Who knows it might actually be fun._ She thought as she blushed and turned away.

_Another pathetic girl._ Sesshoumaru thought dully, as he stared into her blue-gray orbs. _Why he was to associate with these pitiful wenches was something beyond his comprehension. He now had to tolerate the existence of his empty headed excuse for a brother and a wench who blushed even at his gaze. _Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the window where the crescent moon stared back at him.

Yushiko soon entered to announce dinner.

"Shippou-chan and Rin are in her playroom. Bring them downstairs, please" Izayoi said before dismissing him.

_It's about time_ Inuyasha thought as he followed his mother into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Kagome followed Sesshoumaru back into the living room with Shippou and Rin on either side of her, talking excitedly about toys, and Inuyasha behind her. They took their previous positions on the couches and, with the exception of Rin and Shippou, resumed their former pursuit, which was staring into space.<p>

_Dinner had been rather uneventful if you ignored the amount of food Inuyasha ate. The elders were acting a bit odd. They were now settled in the study discussing God knows what. All she could see was that there was more to making them live together than… wait why WAS she to live with these people. She could live in the campus-_

"Kagome, I want to-"A very excited Rin interrupted Shippou

"Ooh, can Rin call Kagome-sama Kagome-chan t-?"

"Rin." The mere utterance of her name silenced the child.

"Rin is sorry, Kagome-sama" she said, as she bowed.

Kagome glared at the owner of the voice who turned out to be the elder Taisho, who simply ignored her.

"You don't have to call me Kagome-sama Rin-chan. Kagome's fine." She said and spared a defiant smile at Sesshoumaru, who once again ignored her, which infuriated Kagome.

Rin's eyes brightened at this but said nothing, until she heard a muffled laughter from the younger Taisho.

"In your face Sesshoumaru." Was all he said before bursting out.

"Inuyasha-sama must not laugh at Sesshoumaru-sama. Izayoi-sama says it is bad to laugh at other people." Rin pointed out innocently.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a smirk. "Inuyasha cease your laughter this instant if you wish to preserve your worthless body in one piece."

"Make me" Inuyasha stopped laughing and glowered at his brother.

"You just did little brother." Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his brother's face turn seven shades of red in anger and embarrassment. "Here I thought you would have improved your mental abilities, Inuyasha. You disappoint me, brother. Rin, I see, is far intelligent than you." _He was going to hear about this from his parents, but this was worth it._

_What a jerk._ Was all Kagome could think as she watched the display between the two silver haired brothers, now glaring at each other. _And here I thought Sauta and me were bad. Scratch the thought of staying in Kyoto being fun if these two act like this all the time._ She turned to Inuyasha, who sat stared at the floor in embarrassment. _Poor guy._ Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha turned away, muttering about indiscreet brothers with their sick sense of humor and little girls and their petty 'advices'. He looked up to find Kagome staring at him. "Oi wench, what are you staring at?" He snapped.

"You are talking to me?" Kagome asked, a bit taken back by his sudden reproach.

"Do you see any other wenches around?" Inuyasha countered.

"Well for your kind information, I have a name and its Kagome, KA-GO-ME and not wench, woman or anything else you fancy. Do you understand?" Kagome said harshly.

"Feh" Inuyasha turned away from her, annoyed at her words.

_Well behaved and polite huh? She sure could see that, one was an arrogant, pompous, jerk who thought too high of himself and the other was a hotheaded, idiotic dimwit. Humph, poor guy she thought? Poor her! Having to live with these two. She had to talk her parents out of this mess. Kyoto University was good but certainly NOT worth the trouble of living with these two! _She thought, anger giving her face a slight pink shade.

Shippou and Rin had gone to the playroom sometime during this scenario and so thick blanket of silence fell upon the three occupants, two of whom sat fuming while the third sat calmly as ever amused and a bit annoyed at the 'performance' of the wench in the room. The same thought as the girl passed his mind; he _had_ to talk his parents out of this arrangement.

* * *

><p>A huge mansion loomed under the pale moonlight. A beautiful lake spread itself beside it and dark woods surrounded the other three sides. A pathway between these woods led into the mansion. Wolves howled in distance and the cries of the night creatures could be heard from within. Shadows moved within the woods, giving an eerie atmosphere in and around the mansion. It was a wonder anyone would live in there, far less a rich businessman; the world's number 1 in fact, until a few years ago.<p>

Since then he'd been planning vengeance, and now, after all these years, his plans were slowly unfolding. _One by one, inch by inch he would destroy them all, save one. She was young and naïve and beautiful. She would be his prize when his plan succeeded; along with the company Taisho and Higurashi toiled for all these years. He would rid the world of those wretched creatures who took what his father was foolish enough to lose. His father was a fool, a burden to the world, which he soon got rid of. _

A slight knock on the door roused him out of his thoughts. "Enter" he said, his voice low and silky.

A young male figure entered his study and bowed, his long black hair flowing over his shoulder. "She got into Kyoto University." He said, his voice deep.

"I know." The silky voice replied from behind the long oak desk. He leaned forward before continuing. "So all the three are in the Kyoto University, aren't they? Well wouldn't they enjoy this year? They must, after all, the count down has begun." He chuckled, and then burst out into a malicious laughter that sent chills down the young man's spine. "You must get going to Kyoto." He said after a while, which was rewarded by a hard glare. He chuckled again. "Go now your sister's life is in your hands. You wouldn't want her to end up like your parents now, do you? She is a very pretty girl. I would be very unhappy to do something severe to her. Remember, _you _decide her fate." He grinned, before waving his hand to dismiss his 'pawn'.

_Life was getting better by the day._

* * *

><p>Well thats chapter 3! I know this wasnt a great chapter..its one of those must have chaps to get the story gng...but next one will be much better!<p>

So look out for chapter 4-The Shopping Spree...The mothers plan to go shopping and drag Inuyasha, kagome and Sesshoumaru along to let them have the 'alone time' to bond...^_^

Until Next time Ja ne! ^_^/ (Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Read and Review!)

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No…

Ok, the Higurashis are still at the Taishos, in the beginning of this chapter. Both of these chaps were supposed to be 1 looooong chapter, but that kinda turned out to be way too long! Well, hope you like it! Things have been moving slow, but it will pick up from the next chapter! Reviews pls!

Happy Reading! ^_^

**Chapter-4 The shopping spree!**

Sesshoumaru lazily placed his eyes on the shimmering reflection of the crescent moon cast in the water of the fountain. He stared at the tiny ripples of the fountain; the moon was reflected there, broken and glimmering on the gentle ripples. His gaze averted to the figure that sat in the rim of the fountain, laughing away as though she didn't have a care in the world. She playfully splashed water on the two children, which filled the air with laughter.

… … …

Kagome felt a pair of eyes piercing through her and turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. Her lips slightly parted in wonder as she gaped at Sesshoumaru. He looked ethereal in the moonlight; his hair blowing gently in the breeze. The world stopped as their eyes met. _'He looks so unearthly and peaceful'_ she thought as she melted in to his golden gaze.

Sesshoumaru turned around scowling.

'_That idiot! How dare he scowl at me! Am I that plain?' _Her thoughts were interrupted as tiny droplets of water fell on her face. She watched Shippou and Rin run off starting a game of tag.

Sesshoumaru mentally smacked himself for staring at her yet again. '_She is just another insignificant girl',_ he told himself.

An irritating noise interrupted Sesshoumaru's silent contemplation. He looked around to locate the source of the annoyance and his eyes rested on his brother. He was not the least bit surprised. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to shove his _dear_ brother to the fountain after dislodging all his body parts from him. That would only cause the idiot to scream and shout. Not that his yells of pain would not be enjoyable, if a little tiring, but he had other matters to consider at the moment. He closed his eyes and for now settled to block away all thoughts of the world and its infuriating occupants.

… … …

Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently on the gravel path as he sat with his arms crossed. He was trying to blow away the lock of hair the breeze had unceremoniously placed on his face.

Kagome too had turned around to locate the sudden noise when she spotted Inuyasha. She allowed a small smile to grace her features. _He looks so…cute and innocent like that_. Kagome was awed at the irony that was the two siblings. There was the graceful and calm yet dangerous enigma that was Sesshoumaru. His deadly glare could break the Artic ice itself and his impassive features reflected an august beauty.

Then there was the careless and hot-headed Inuyasha who gave the impression of an innocent child. Though he radiated a sense of recklessness he seemed to be sweet and understanding.

… … …

Finally succeeding in blowing away the lock of hair, Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome staring at him again. He was surprised at her gentle and cheery smile. This he noted was a great difference between Kagome and Kikiyou. Kagome's smile was bright and carefree. Kikiyou so rarely smiled like this_. Kikiyou. _He was trying desperately to forget her but kept creeping back to his mind. Why the hell did this girl have to look like Kikiyou anyway! Inuyasha grimaced in irritation. "Oi! Why do you keep staring at me?"

Kagome frowned _'Hmm! So much for him being sweet.' _"You certainly wouldn't have seen me stare at you, if you hadn't looked at ME. So why are you staring at me then?" She snapped.

"Well, because I…You….-.." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away from her in annoyance, giving him a child like appearance.

Kagome attempted to stop herself from laughing at the comical and innocent face of Inuyasha but the attempt proved to be in vain. Kagome's stifled laughter soon filled the air. Inuyasha turned to her in curiosity and Sesshoumaru opened his eyed and raised an eyebrow in question as to her sudden outburst.

… … …

Four figures stood silhouetted in the shadows of the upstairs balcony. A gentle smile played on each of their features. A victorious gleam sparkled in the eyed of the men while the ladies hugged congratulating each other. They began making their way downstairs.

"They seemed to having a wonderful time!" Izayoi spoke cheerfully.

"I hope we get to plan the wedding soon!" Sakura whispered.

Taisho and Higurashi shook their heads at their wife's excitement. They entered the garden to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha staring at the laughing Kagome.

"I see you all are enjoying yourself." Taisho grinned.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him giving a 'you got to be kidding' look. Higurashi chuckled "It's time leave now Kagome"

"Where is Shippou?" Sakura asked as she looked around for a sign of the little children, who were sleeping peacefully under a young cherry blossom

Sakura and Izayoi walked up to them. "They look so adorable." Izayoi said as she picked Rin carefully not wanting to wake the little girl. Sakura picked Shippou up as well and walked back to where the others stood.

"It's getting late. We better go before grandpa gets grumpy," Higurashi said with a hint of humor in his voice.

The adults laughed at this as everybody made their way to the front door. Higurashi got in to the limo after bidding good-bye to everybody.

"Oyasumi dears, Oyasumi Taisho-sama, see you tomorrow Izayoi." Sakura said as she winked at Izayoi and got in to the waiting limo.

Kagome gave a suspicious glance towards the two women. "Oyasumi" she said as she bowed and got into the limo as well.

"Ja mata dear" Izayoi smiled as she watched the limo leave.

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured forth as Sakura parted the curtains in Kagome's room. Kagome grumbled a few incoherent words as she pulled the blanket over her face and turned around.<p>

"What a bright sunny day! Rise and shine Kagome dear." Sakura cooed sweetly.

"Go away mom. I'm sleeping." Kagome mumbled from under her covers.

Sakura pulled the covers aside. "C'mon sweetie, we've got places to go, people to meet.

"Who's worth seeing so early in the morning?" Kagome grumbled as she tried to get the covers back over her.

"The Taishos of course!" Sakura informed cheerfully. "We are going shopping with them today!

"WHAT!" Kagome shot up; her eyes wide open.

Sakura laughed, "I knew that would get you up!"

"You were kidding, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not! Let's see what you should wear today." Sakura said as she tried to pick the 'perfect' outfit for Kagome commenting on each as went. "hmm..too plain you don't want to look too plain now. Let see … no, a little too elegant for a shopping trip. Let's keep looking…"

"Mom, there is no way that I am going to go shopping with those obnoxious boys!" Kagome exploded.

"Kagome, you know everything isn't as it seems in the beginning I'm sure you'll change your mind in time." Sakura said with wisdom shining in her eyes.

Kagome stared at her mother, annoyed at her words.

"Well back to picking clothes!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically. "Aha perfect!" She picked up a pair of black jeans and a black full-sleeved turtle neck top. "Out of bed now! We'll be leaving in an hour."

"But moomm, I hate shopping." Kagome said with a pout.

"No buts Kagome you are coming and that's final!" Sakura chided and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you old hag, why the hell did you stop in the middle of the road?" Inuyasha shouted, sticking his head out of the window.<p>

"Inuyasha, I suggest that you stop being an imbecile if you wish to remain in this car." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped the car.

"Why did you call me an imbecile?" Inuyasha put his head back into the car and yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"I am not hearing impaired nor do I wish to be one in the near future, and so do not yell Inuyasha. And as for you being an imbecile, are you so busy being an idiot that you are blind to the red traffic lights?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Inuyasha turned around with his nose high up in the air and crossed his hands across his chest and grumbled about annoying traffic lights as the car started moving again.

"Inuyasha! Is this anyway to talk to your older brother? You too Sesshoumaru! Must I go over your civility all over again?" Izayoi sighed.

"As much as I would love to hear it mother, I am afraid it will have to wait." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he parked the car in front of a huge shopping complex.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Inuyasha pouted as he got out of the car, only to be silenced by Izayoi's stern look.

* * *

><p>"When are they coming?" Kagome glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.<p>

"Don't be so impatient Kagome, they're here." Sakura waved at the three who entered the café. Her eyes unconsciously fell on the Taisho brothers, who casually made their way towards them. Somehow, they seemed to be connected with the past where the mysteries and forgotten secrets lie.

"Hello. Sorry we got late, got caught in the traffic." Izayoi explained.

"No harm done. Please sit down." Sakura politely said and glanced at Kagome, who glanced at her mother before nodding politely.

Half an hour later, the party of two chattering women and three uninterested youths emerged out of the café.

"Now I know you don't like shopping with me Kagome dear, so can 'hang out' with the boys. Right Izayoi?"

"Yes Sakura. Let's get going already!" Izayoi tugged Sakura and soon the ladies mingled into the crowd, before the three surprised youngsters could protest.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru disappear around the corner of the street and a dumbfound Inuyasha still staring into the empty space the two women had occupied moments ago.

"Earth to Inuyasha… Anybody in there?" Kagome waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Are we gonna stand here all day looking like idiots?"

"Who are you calling an idiot woman?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Well you are the only one here and-"

"You mean Sesshoumaru left just like that? Why that #$%$#… I'm gonna kill—were you just standing there staring into space when he left? Couldn't you stop him, wench?"

"I wasn't the one staring into space baka and DON'T call me wench!" Kagome said before stomping off.

"Wait for me before you get yourself lost." Inuyasha called out before running to catch up with her.

Kagome bought a 'few' Christmas and new year gifts for her friends while Inuyasha followed her, grumbling all the way.

After what seemed like hours of shopping, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a café laden with her boxes and bags.

"Where are we now Kagome? I can't see anything because of your stupid purchases. They are so hea- Are we in a café? Inuyasha sniffed around. "I smell food."

"Well Inuyasha since I am done shopping and I couldn't your complaining about you being deprived of food for two whole hours, I decided to give you a treat." Kagome said as she helped him place her packages on the table.

"Finally wo- I mean _Kagome_, at least you have some sense." Inuyasha sat down.

Kagome smiled as she took her seat. "Thank you Inuyasha, for helping me today."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned away from her to hide his blush. "Waiter!" Inuyasha shouted after a moment of awkward silence.

A waiter rushed to their table as soon as he spotted Inuyasha. "How may I help you, munchkins?" he said as he stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave the guy what's-your-deal look. "Anyway" Inuyasha began, ignoring that particular comment. "I would like to have, a hamburger, fries, a cherry pie, a milkshake…a-"

"Do you plan on devouring the whole restaurant Inuyasha?" A smooth voice questioned sarcastically. Three pairs of eyes turned to rest on the impassive features of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru you idiot! How dare you just disappear on us like that? Do you have any idea what the girl put me throu-"

Inuyasha's raptures were drowned by the waiter's squeal. "Oh la la, another pretty boy!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the waiter who dared call him a 'pretty boy' and now has a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Jakotsu! Are you at it again?" The owner of the stern voice walked up to them. "Please excuse him." He said casually as he pulled the waiter away from them, by his ear.

"Bankotsu! Why do you always do this to me?" He turned back to the table with pleading eyes. "Try not to miss me till I get back." He called before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Geez, that was weird. It's a good thing we are the only ones in the restaurant." Kagome muttered.

"And we still don't have food." Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, and closed his eyes as he placed his chin on his laced fingers.

"What would you like?" Bankotsu asked them.

Inuyasha ranted a whole list of things he wanted.

"I am not paying for your large appetite." Sesshoumaru stated.

"No one asked you to, Kagome is paying for it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned white…"yeah…" she nervously chuckled.

Sesshoumaru slightly smirked as he opened his eyes. "I would like a cup of coffee."

Bankotsu nodded and turned to Kagome. "And you?"

Kagome looked at the waited and smiled. "I'll have a cup of plain tea please."

"That's all you'll have? Aren't you guys hungry?" Inuyasha stared at them on surprise, as the waiter left to bring their order.

"Ooooh shiny hair! What conditioner do you use?" Jakotsu seemed to have appeared out of nowhere beside Sesshoumaru and tugged his hair.

A glare from Sesshoumaru silenced him and he shrunk back.

The effect of the glare was reduced when he heard laughter burst forth.

Sesshoumaru turned to the culprit, Kagome, who was obviously laughing at him.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, what conditioner do you use?" She asked between her giggles.

"Cease your laughter this instant." He demanded.

A slight frown passed her forehead. "This, Mr. High and Mighty, is a free world. So I can laugh whenever I want. See, ha ha ha. So ha!" She turned around in annoyance.

"Very immature" He commented.

"You call that immature? What do you call this then?" She said as she playfully hit his hand.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance and a low growl erupted from his chest. "Wench, refrain from this child like behavior this instant."

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Well Mr. I-don't-show-emotion, do forgive me for being childish, but not everybody can be as cheerless as you. Some of us actually show what we feel."

"Girl you wear my patience thin." He gritted his teeth.

"Stop that! You creep me out! Go stare at him!" Inuyasha shouted breaking their argument.

"But he's glaring at me, that's scary!" Jakotsu said with a pout.

"Ahem" Bankotsu came up behind him with the order. Jakotsu disappeared as soon as he showed up. Bankotsu placed their order on the table and left. '_I must make sure HE does not hear about Jakotsu's behaviour towards the Taisho boys and the Higurashi. I must make Jakotsu comprehend the consequence of angering HIM' _

The food was eaten quietly. Kagome paid a large bill for Inuyasha's appetite. Izayoi and Sakura met them there after their purchases. And not too soon, good byes were exchanged.

A new understanding was formed between Kagome and Inuyasha, and as for Kagome and Sesshoumaru…well…they pretty much hoped never to meet again!

* * *

><p>Okies..thats chapter 4! UP next: Chapter 5..Just As He Wanted<p>

Their eyes met and Kagome felt herself fall into his abnormally red orbs. She plunged into its dark abyss as everything material disappeared around her.

"Will you not grace my Ball with your presence, Kagome-sama?" She heard his voice, deep and low, like the distant boom of thunder.

"Hai Hatemaru-san." She replied mechanically.

It suddenly seemed colder; a chill that had nothing to do with the winter air that surrounded them. Kagome felt the chill of fear, and strangely enough, excitement coursed through her frame. She shivered.

"Soon Inuyasha…All will be over soon…"She whispered, her voice and eyes devoid of any emotion, as Kikiyou watched the blizzard slowly calm down.

* * *

><p>Until next time! Sayounara! and remember: REVIEW BUTTONS ARE OUR FRIENDS! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope!

Thanks for the reviews! (Keep them coming pls! lol) well this is the 5th chapeter...

Hope u like it! Lemme know how y'all like the story so far kay? This is my 1st fic n reviews kinda really makes my day! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Just As He Wanted… <strong>

Dark clouds obscured the moon, and lightning flashed across the sky, followed some seconds later by a rolling boom of thunder. A violent wind blew, making the trees sway from side to side casting ghostly shadows in the forest floor. A sinister laughter was heard through out which sent chills through one's spine and was more frightening than the pitch black forest that surrounded the two lone figures.

A small figure kneeling on the ground, bowed repeatedly, his entire form shaking with fear.

A velvety voice spoke with pure disdain as he stared at the small trembling figure.

"Tsk tsk… You have been with me for more than a decade now Mukotsu, you should know me better by now. I _do not_ forgive follies!" He closed his eyes in irritation and exhaled deeply. "I regret to send two of my trusty minions into oblivion. But this is your doing. Know that your end is near, and so is Renkotsu's."

As he was uttering these words Mukotsu produced a small dagger from under his sleeve but never had the time to use it as another dagger pierced his jugular.

"It's such a shame to see that you haven't learnt" He placidly watched Mukotsu's body fall in a crumpled heap.

A second figure emerged from the shadows and dashed towards the dark figure, a glitter of something sharp in his hand. The owner of the ominous voice smirked before he spun on his heel; his left arm blocking a knife thrust, his right hand with fingers extended slamming into his throat. The man gagged and fell on his knees as he heard these last words

"I've been waiting for you Renkotsu; my beasts will relish you. It's heartbreaking to lose you…"

Renkotsu fell face down face down on the floor his long-knife beside him. The clouds parted slightly and pale moonlight bathed the lone figure standing on the forest floor giving him a vaporous appearance. The corner of his slender lips curled upward in a contemptuous leer as his unreadable eyes watched the two dead bodies that lay at his feet.

A creature had yet to grace the earth to disappoint this man and live to tell the tale about it.

Wolves howled hungrily in the distance, their numbers increasing by the minute.

"Enjoy, my dears" He whispered to the wind as he turned around, his long dark hair slightly whipping in the process. He made slow graceful steps towards a huge mansion secluded in between the thick foliage glowing eerily in the moonlight.

A minor glitch but no fears, all was going well…just as he wanted…

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru entered the shrine. He did everything that tradition required, but had nothing to ask for himself, besides maybe to put some sense into his brother's cranium. But that seemed impossible even for the Gods. He strolled into the garden by the shrine and sat under the cherry blossom.<p>

He watched a few young couples walk by, laughing their pathetic lives away. How foolish! It disgusted him, to see the idiots waste their ridiculous lives for what they called 'love'. As far as he was concerned, it was just a game to occupy their tiresome lives. 'Love' was something used, in order to satisfy their mutual needs and ensnare each other in selfish traps, for their personal gain. He Sesshoumaru was immune to the wiles of a female and would never engage in anything as imprudent as 'love'. That was an emotion for the weak and he was anything but weak.

His eyes lazily wandered and rested on a familiar form. An old memory struck him as he watched the young figure in the miko garb. A sense of disdain stirred within him and he had no wish to confront the young female due to the appalling conduct she had displayed in the past. He leaned back and closed his eyes as a memory surfaced…

Kikiyou, she was more than a friend to _him_. Though _they_ started out as friends, she gradually trapped _him_ in the perilous snares of love. She was slowly becoming part of the family as his parents adored her. Even he, Sesshoumaru, for once, believed that _Inuyasha_ was not as foolish as he chose to display for his choice of Kikiyou proved him somewhat sensible. Inuyasha still had a chance in the world, as Kikiyou not being as useless as other females that populated the planet, would be capable of leading his excuse for a brother in a path of logic and judgment. This was in the beginning when the wolf was wearing a sheep skin.

He had to admire the skill she exhibited in concealing her grief at the event of her parent's death, in a car crash apparently. That was when the change began. She was slowly beginning to display a different character towards all. Inuyasha too deep in the snares of 'love' let his emotions cloud his judgment. He refused to see her gradually unveil her true self!

The reason for this change Sesshoumaru soon came to know.

She had deceived him and even his father with her artifice. She had made them all believe that she was to move with her relative in the west after that school term. It was all a crafty lie woven with skill. In truth, she had not left Japan at all! This he had come to know by a pure twist of fate.

A few weeks after her _pretended _departure, he had capriciously seen her in a restaurant in Kyoto with two males. She seemed not the same Kikiyou he had seen a few weeks ago. She was now easy and flirtatious, which almost amazed him. She had let out a small gasp and on the spur of the moment left the place as soon as she caught sight of him. He smirked at this although disgusted by it at the same time. This in itself proved the fraudulence of her vile character.

He did not wish to waste his breath in explaining this to Inuyasha as he would never believe him. His trying would only cause more hostility between them. And he wished not to disappoint his parents further.

He had always wondered though why she had so unceremoniously disposed of his brother like a useless piece of trash and this stirred an anger in him that was, until now, unbeknownst to him. He told himself that he felt the anger only because this proved the loathing guilefulness of women. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha, or else it would mean that he actually cared for his thoughtless excuse for a brother…

He reined his wandering mind and slowly opened his eyes to see the wench pass by him, engaged in a deep conversation with a couple and so failed to notice him. His eyes slightly widened! It was not Kikiyou after all. He had made an imprudent miscalculation. It was her, _Kagome_, was it?

He slightly shook his head, his silver bangs brushing over his pale forehead.

He looked up to the blue expanse above, his eyes resting on the grey clouds slowly drifting away with the wind. The stars were slowly being revealed from beneath the curtain of thick clouds. A crisp winter air hugged him.

He checked his watch and gracefully stood up and walked out of the shrine.

* * *

><p><em>Just her luck!<em> Kagome thought as she furiously swept the shrine steps. _Why can't jii-san just tell one of the servants to do this! It always had to be her when ever she was home!_

It was a beautiful winter morning, and she was stuck cleaning her family shrine. She had started working as a shrine maiden in a shrine close by, thanks to her grandfather! But it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. She met many different people, and the priest was a wonderful old man, who _didn't_ make her sweep shrine steps!

"You missed a spot, Kagome." Her grandfather's voice was heard from the top of the shrine steps.

She let out a little growl and then sighed. She'd talked, well more like angrily babbled to her parents and made it pretty clear that she had no intention of staying with those silver haired brothers. She could stay on campus like normal students. Had they listened? Nope. This made her angrier! She stomped her foot on the step that she was currently sweeping and decided it was a bad idea when her foot began to ache.

_Would jii-san know? Mm…maybe. There was no trouble asking right?_ She quickly finished sweeping and bounded up the stairs.

"Jii-san, I am done." She called out to her smiling grandfather.

"Thank you, Kagome. You always do it much better than Sauta. You should come home more often." He said, nodding his head, as if to decide on her actions.

Kagome pouted before asking, "Ne jii-san, you wouldn't know why mom and dad are so keen on making me stay with those _obnoxious _Taisho boys, would you?"

Her grandfather looked at her in surprise. "Kyaaaa! My only granddaughter living with men unknown! This is not to be!"

Kagome's eyes shined with hope, which was soon crushed by his next words.

"I must find someone to live with you, someone to take care of my one and only granddaughter." He thoughtfully brushed his beard, muttering a few incoherent words to himself. "Aha! I know the perfect lady for the job. Hehe, she won't know what hit her. And she won't be able to ignore my 'request'." He rubbed his hands, narrowed his eyes and smirked. He then suddenly turned to a stupefied Kagome and said excitedly, "Don't worry, Kagome. No one will taint my granddaughter. NO ONE!"

And so he walked out of the shrine, planning and plotting for someone's unknown demise, and leaving a very flabbergasted and mortified Kagome behind.

It took a while for Kagome to come out of her stupor. She shook her head and sighed. She hadn't got what she'd wanted but at least there would be a lady who would _apparently_ come to live with her…them. She sighed, again, and slowly made her way towards the house.

Dark clouds rolled in slowly and hung low. A thunder rolled in the distance. Kagome unconsciously quickened her steps. Something ominous hung in the air and the winds whispered tribulations from afar to the bare trees. It seemed as though even nature was preparing itself for the malicious events that the sands of time was soon to unveil….

He saw the lone figure quicken her steps as she walked towards the impressive structure that was the Higurashi threshold, as Naraku got out of his car. His thin lips curved up, to form a sinister smirk, which ablated his eyes with the same malevolent gleam. _Kagome, his soon to be bride._ Naraku chuckled as he strode towards the figure that was Kagome. His countenance was now carefully painted to portray innocence and curiosity.

"Ano…is Higurashi-san in?" His voice came out silky…just as he wanted. Of course he knew perfectly well that Higurashi, Ryusuke was not in his residence. He'd come to meet her, and fate had submitted to his will…just as he had wanted.

He watched on as Kagome turned towards him, surprise etched onto her breath-taking features. Her delicate eyebrows were raised in astonishment. Her blue-gray eyes widened, wonder and amusement dancing in those entrancing orbs. A faint flush was beginning to bless her cheeks, and she quickly lowered her eyes. He brought his gaze down to her full lips that were calling out for his touch. _Not yet my love,_ he thought as he hungrily let his own eyes to travel down her neck to meet the seam line of her white yukata.

Her low voice severed his wandering orbs. He placed them back to her face.

"No, dad is not in at the moment I am afraid. Would you like to come in?" She asked her voice suddenly small, as if afraid to break the silence that now seemed to have enveloped them.

Even the winds, it seemed, did not want to touch this being, as if afraid to be tainted by him…

… … …

Kagome turned around to look at the owner of the smooth voice. Her breath caught her throat as she took in the stunning form of a man. He had the essence of something feminine in his masculine form, something which made him stand out, something that made him ethereal…yet something that made Kagome stand on her guard… He was staring at her. Her eyes widened as she looked onto his deep red orbs that held a spark of curiosity and innocence on the surface, but its deep pools held dark secrets, never to be unlocked. She blushed, as she realized that she was staring at him and lowered her eyes before replying that her father was out.

"Ah, so you are Higurashi-san's daughter?" He asked.

Kagome looked up to his face. "Hai. Watashi wa Higurashi, Kagome." She bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Watashi wa Hatemaru… Hatemaru, Naraku." He bowed, his long ebony tresses falling over his shoulders to almost touch the ground below. He straightened up before continuing. "I came to invite Higurashi-san to my Christmas Ball." He took out and took out an elegant envelope and handed it to Kagome. "Hope to see you there Kagome-sama. I must go now. People to invite, a Ball to prepare for." He smiled…a smile that looked lethal, yet charming at the same time.

Their eyes met and Kagome felt herself fall into his abnormally red orbs. She plunged into its dark abyss as everything material disappeared around her.

"Will you not grace my Ball with your presence, Kagome-sama?" She heard his voice, deep and low, like the distant boom of thunder.

"Hai Hatemaru-san." She replied mechanically.

It suddenly seemed colder; a chill that had nothing to do with the winter air that surrounded them. Kagome felt the chill of fear, and strangely enough, excitement coursed through her frame. She shivered.

Naraku took a step forward and leaned closer to Kagome.

Kagome was rooted to her spot, as if a spell had been cast by those red orbs which still held her swirling grey ones. A spell, that seemed to have frozen her person.

"It's getting cold. You should go warm yourself. I will wait for you at the Ball, _Kagome-sama_." He whispered into her ear. His lips almost graced her cheeks as he stepped back, only to grace her, with a curt nod and sly smile before turning on his heel and walking away…

Kagome stared after the retreating figure of Naraku, a frown deeply set on her features. It deeply disturbed her, the fact that he could so easily sweep her off reality.

_I mean, I pretty much went blank when I looked into his eyes. And those eyes! Those depthless pools! Something's definitely wrong there alright! _

She thought back to his parting words, those parting _whispers._ She huffed and turned around on her heels, walking into her house.

_I am not going to no Ball of his. For all you know, he'd have told those things to every girl he met! _

Kagome entered her father's study and placed the envelop on his table.

_Well he could wait all night or do whatever. She wasn't going!_

* * *

><p>"Of course you are Sesshoumaru"<p>

"No mother, I am not."

"Neither am I." Inuyasha was bored. He could care less about some Christmas Ball. It was cold. He just wanted to be warm and cozy, and sleep.

"Most of Japan's business tycoons will be there. This will be the perfect opportunity for me too show off the future heirs of Taisho Corp." Taisho said wisely, a hint of pride in his voice.

"That would not be enough to convince me, father."

"Aw honey, Kagome will be there." Izayoi informed.

Inuyasha, half asleep, jolted up.

"Oi, that wench! Then I definitely am not going!" He hollered.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi looked shocked.

Sesshoumaru calmly raised his eyebrows. "Inuyasha has gained some sense I see. I find myself agreeing with him."

Before another squabble could break between the two siblings, Taisho spoke, his voice firm, leaving no room for argument. "You two will attend the Ball and that's final."

He dismissed a very angry Inuyasha, who stomped out of the study, and Sesshoumaru, who calmly began to walk out.

He paused a moment at the door and turned, "I do believe that Inuyasha would be more suited for the girl as they have similar tempers, don't you?" He observed his mother's shocked expression and his father's proud albeit annoyed countenance, with satisfaction as he softly closed the door behind him.

He had assumed their scheme of making one of them fall in love with the wench for a while now. His parents' reactions only proved him right.

He smirked.

Life was wonderful when one had intelligence and commonsense. Too bad his brother lacked those two necessities.

He entered his room and took his brushes and paint. He then uncovered a canvas that held a striking reproduction of the snow that was now heavily descending from the great skies above, covering the earth with a purity…a purity that would soon melt away…into something beautiful…

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Kagome pouted.<p>

"Well, because this is also a question of my business image. You will attend the Ball Kagome." Higurashi, Ryusuke said resolutely.

Kagome did not understand what the Ball had to do with his 'business image' but what was the point of arguing? And so, like a certain silver haired youth, Kagome stomped out of her father's study, muttering about how parents always got their way!

* * *

><p>The stage was set. The actors were being readied. The props were in place. The play would begin soon.<p>

The play itself was never difficult; it was always what went behind the scenes that set the play. Everything that went behind the scenes was time consuming that needed great thought. Once that went smoothly, the play would most naturally run smoothly. And him being the director and producer and editor and everything else behind the scenes for this drama, he would make sure the actors did everything he wanted them to do and he would reap all the benefits.

Just a petite dissimilarity he found in this play he directed. It wasn't a theatre play at all!

This was life…

_His_ life…

_His reality_!

He was now creating his reality….just as he wanted…just as it should be…

Naraku chuckled, which slowly deepened into an outright laughter that resounded throughout his manor.

Let the Act One begin with a Ball!

The snow outside fell heavily, winds moaned…

It was a blizzard…

* * *

><p>A pair of brown eyes shot open at the sounds of the howling winds. She stared into the darkness. After a while when sleep did not claim her back, she stood up and walked up to the window. Her long black hair swayed slightly.<p>

"Soon Inuyasha…All will be over soon…"She whispered, her voice and eyes devoid of any emotion, as Kikiyou watched the blizzard slowly calm down.

* * *

><p>OKies! Thats it for chapter 5! I'll c y'all again soon with chapter 6: Lost in Love and Lost without Love<p>

* * *

><p>She continued to stare. Her vast mind felt as barren as a dessert. The light from the chandelier hung above the table cast a ghostly glow on his pale fingers. His eyes laughed mercilessly at her helplessness. She was unaware of her actions as her own hands moved to place itself in his open palm. Instantly, it felt like a cold shower had hit her and she involuntarily shivered. He began to lead her to the dance floor and she followed like a sacrificial lamb.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked into his golden orbs. There was nothing written in them, but for the twinkling of an eye Kagome saw something that stopped her from blurting out her angry retort.<p>

"Because Sesshoumaru, he without love is a lonely man." She said softly.

Her words hit a chord that sent a small vibration deep within him. _Lonely? Hn. This absurd banter had gone long enough._ "Leave. I tire of this conversation." He turned back to face the garden again.

She let a small laugh escape her lips and turned to walk away; but stopped at the door. "Everyone falls in love, Sesshoumaru. One day you will too." She left Sesshoumaru alone to his ponderings.

* * *

><p>"Kikiyou?" Inuyasha let a small sad smile touch his lips as he ran his hands through his mane. "I loved her." He said softly.<p>

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"She left me with her memories." He turned and walked into the Ball room. She barely heard him comment on one of the girl's looks and take her off for a spin.


End file.
